


1962_Una pausa meritata

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier Has Feelings, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Drunk Charles Xavier, Drunk Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik You Slut, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarcasm, Sexual Humor, Top Charles, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: “Ti andrebbe di restare qui ancora un paio di giorni? Avrei bisogno di una pausa. Non abbiamo fatto altro che andare su e giù per il Paese ultimamente.”Charles era stato subito d’accordo, a patto che si trasferissero in un albergo migliore. Era stufo delle topaie pagate dalla CIA.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Kudos: 10





	1. Una pausa meritata

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1962_A well deserved break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939077) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020). 



> English version available here
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939077

Erik dormiva profondamente. Era steso sulla pancia, la testa rivolta di lato. Aveva la le labbra dischiuse e russava forte.

Charles era sveglio: il rumore prodotto dall’uomo accanto a lui era troppo forte. Era sdraiato sulla schiena: avrebbe voluto girarsi, ma il braccio di Erik appoggiato sul suo ventre lo bloccava.

Certo, avrebbe potuto divincolarsi, oppure svegliarlo ma non gli andava, perché in fondo nonostante il dannatissimo russare, gli piaceva che Erik gli dormisse così vicino.

Poche ora addietro avevano incontrato con successo uno dei mutanti rintracciati grazie a Charles e a quel “coso” (così lo chiamava Erik) progettato da Hank. Era un giovedì di ottobre. La nuova recluta li avrebbe raggiunti a Langley all’inizio della settimana seguente.

“Ti andrebbe di restare qui ancora un paio di giorni? Avrei bisogno di una pausa. Non abbiamo fatto altro che andare su e giù per il Paese ultimamente.”

Charles era stato subito d’accordo, a patto che si trasferissero in un albergo migliore. Era stufo delle topaie pagate dalla CIA. Avevano preso una suite in un hotel di lusso dove a fronte di prezzi scandalosamente alti veniva garantita anche la più totale discrezione, e naturalmente anche grazie alla telepatia di Charles. Nessuno lì aveva avuto nulla da obiettare al fatto che avessero preso una camera matrimoniale.

Avevano cenato nel ristorante dell’albergo. Si erano strafogati di cibo eccellente e avevano fatto fuori tre bottiglie di vino bianco in due. Erano abbastanza ubriachi e, per una volta, spensierati.

Per tutta la sera Charles non aveva potuto fare a meno di osservare Erik con desiderio. Erik, vanesio e divertito, era stato al gioco e aveva consumato il suo pasto in modo che molti dei suoi movimenti risultassero sottilmente sexy. Se c’era una cosa che lo divertiva davvero era provocare Charles in pubblico.

Tutto in Erik gridava “sesso” quella sera: l’abito elegante che risaltava il suo corpo scolpito, i suoi movimenti, i suoi capelli, la sua voce…

Charles si era accorto che alcune clienti del ristorante avevano indugiato a lungo sull’uomo vestito di scuro seduto al tavolo con lui, e gli sguardi di alcune non lasciavano spazio a dubbi circa la natura dei loro pensieri.

Improvvisamente Charles aveva emesso un suono strozzato, qualcosa a metà fra una risata e un colpo di tosse.

“Tutto a posto?”

“…”

“Charles?” aveva chiesto Erik con una punta di preoccupazione.

“… sì, scusami” aveva risposto Charles tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro e con le lacrime agli occhi per il divertimento.

Erik lo aveva guardato incuriosito.

“Questo è uno dei momenti in cui farei volentieri a meno della telepatia” aveva detto l’altro senza smettere di ridere.

“Non ti seguo…” aveva risposto Erik sempre più curioso.

“Tavolo alla tua destra. Ci sono due donne, le vedi?”

“Sì…”

“Beh, quella mora si sta domandando come e quanto tu sia… ehm… attrezzato in mezzo alle gambe. Lo verifica e ora si sta facendo sbattere da dietro, decisamente forte, piegata sulla sua scrivania. Mi pare di capire che nella sua fantasia tu sia il ragazzo delle pulizie sempre strizzato dentro ad una t-shirt troppo aderente... Quella castana, invece” continuò Charles divertito. “È un medico: ti ha, diciamo, visitato e ora immagina di cavalcarti selvaggiamente mentre tu sei nudo disteso sul tappeto di un elegante salotto arredato in stile Art Nouveau… suppongo sia il tappeto del suo studio, a meno che la tua amica non abbia fantasie sessuali che includano anche l’arredamento di interni…”

Erik aveva alzato le sopracciglia e piegato le labbra all’ingiù, in una smorfia di sorpresa e imbarazzo: la donne in questione erano sicuramente sopra ai cinquant’anni.

“La mia… _amica_? Sei geloso o sei ubriaco?” Erik aveva riso di gusto e si era voltato di nuovo a guardare le due donne.

“Ubriaco sicuramente. Geloso non direi. Per quanto tu sia promiscuo e viva di rendita sul tuo aspetto, dubito che in questo caso ti lasceresti… cavalc… - si era interrotto ancora per ridere - …are da una signora di mezza età”

“Mi stai dando della puttana, Charles?”

“Non mi permetterei mai…” aveva detto Charles con un sorrisetto malizioso.

“Stronzo… e non guardarmi… “ ma non aveva potuto finire la sua frase, perché Charles si era concentrato su di lui e gli stava facendo vedere una cavalcata molto differente da quella descritta poco prima.

“Charles!”

“Non dirmi che non ci hai mai pensato…”

“Devi bere di più e più spesso, Schatz” Erik aveva un sorriso e uno sguardo lascivo. “Chi altri?”

“Cosa intendi?”

“Chi sta facendo altre fantasie su di noi?” domandò beffardo.

“Erik...”

“Oh andiamo! Quella ragazzina, ad esempio, al tavolo con i genitori: non ha mai smesso di guardarti”

“Erik! Avrà sedici anni...”

“Da come dischiude la bocca gliene darei di più!” esclamò Erik tagliente.

Charles cercò di assumere un’aria seria e composta, ma era così piacevolmente brillo, ed in effetti molti ospiti della sala si erano soffermati a guardare quei due uomini affascinanti intenti a parlare solo tra loro senza degnare di uno sguardo gli altri avventori.

Il giovane professore si concentrò sull’adolescente poco distante.

Avvampò in pochi istanti. Erik si aprì in un sorriso curioso.

“Dai dai! Sentiamo!” disse picchiando il palmo della mano sul tavolo.

“Ehm... sta, sta pensando a come sarebbe bello se io mi alzassi per andare in bagno e lei potesse raggiungermi...”

“Per...?” incalzò l’altro impaziente.

“Per farmi, cito, il miglior pompino della mia vita...!”

Erik scoppiò a ridere senza ritegno.

“Lo sapevo! Te l’avevo detto da come dischiudeva la bocca!”

Charles alzò gli occhi al cielo scrollando piano la testa. Il suo imbarazzo si stava riducendo.

“Dai continua, pal” disse Erik spostandosi sul bordo della sedia. Era proteso in avanti, il viso attento e il mento poggiato sulle dita intrecciate.

“La coppia qui accanto” indicò con gli occhi a bassa voce. “Non riescono ad avere figli. Lei sta riflettendo sul fatto che con i tuoi geni i suoi bambini sarebbero sicuramente bellissimi. Si sta chiedendo se Richard, il marito, sarebbe disposto a concederle di ottenere il tuo seme con una donazione... diciamo diretta ecco”.

“Mmm sono lusingato” ghignò Erik.

“No sei un maiale. È diverso” disse Charles piegando la testa da un lato sorridendo. “Comunque è particolarmente concentrata sui tuoi occhi e sulle tue spalle. In fondo ha un che di romantico il suo desiderio. Ah... non più. Ops: ora le stai tenendo le gambe divaricate mentre sei inginocchiato tra le sue cosce. Richard fa riprese... in effetti della tua schiena!” scoppiò a ridere.

Erik sgranò gli occhi.

“Ma che razza di albergo è?!”

Risero senza controllo. Avevano entrambi le lacrime agli occhi.

“Oh mio dio! Oh mio dio!”

“Charles! Cosa?!”

“Non posso... non riesco a crederci... la vedi quella famiglia in fondo? Genitori, bambini e nonni?” Charles aveva il viso e il collo completamente chiazzato per l’agitazione e la vergogna.

“Si...” sussurrò Erik impaziente.

“L’uomo anziano, il nonno, cristosanto, con in braccio la nipotina” deglutì aggrottando la fronte come se stesso soffrendo. “Promettimi che non scoppierai a ridere in quel tuo modo così tedesco e rumoroso!”

Erik spalancò gli occhi sempre più impaziente.

“Ich schwöre!” mentì.

“Erik! Non fare l’idiota!”

“E va bene, cercherò di trattenermi. Allora? Cosa vuole il vecchio porco?”

Charles fece un sospiro.

“Pensa di farmi indossare la divisa della sua cameriera. Solo il grembiule e cappellino in verità... e reggicalze...” bisbigliò.

Erik sembrava un vulcano pronto ad eruttare.

“Continua, bitte!” riuscì a dire scosso dalle risate con gli occhi che lacrimavano.

“No ti supplico... non farmi dire come vorrebbe legarmi e dove alla fine finisce il mio spolverino!”

Scoppiarono entrambi in una risata fragorosa attirando l’attenzione degli altri ospiti.

Non vi badarono.

Le due cinquantenni non avevano smesso di fantasticare. E le loro fantasie tornarono prepotenti nella mente del professore.

Quella cavalcata e Erik... Charles era su di giri. Il vino, le fantasie sessuali delle persone intorno a loro, in particolare quelle della donna che lui aveva reso proprie… il suo compagno quella sera era attraente come non mai. Era passato qualche giorno dall’ultima volta che erano andati a letto insieme, troppi giorni, decisamente troppi giorni… si era detto Charles. Era tempo di rimediare.

“Vuoi che ordini del whisky?” Erik lo aveva chiesto di proposito. Le intenzioni di Charles erano evidenti, lui stesso era impaziente. Tuttavia, torturarlo ancora un po’ con una ulteriore piccola perdita di tempo era troppo divertente.

“Room service” era stata la risposta di Charles. Per lo meno quella data a voce. Nella mente di Erik era arrivato un altro messaggio.

_I pensieri di quelle due stanno diventando insopportabili. Sembra che non riescano a pensare ad altro che a scopare con te!_

Anche Erik stava patendo quei pochi giorni di astinenza da Charles. Sapeva che quando si sarebbe alzato, la sua erezione sarebbe stata evidente.

Prima di lasciare il ristorante si era però concesso un ultimo sfizio. Aveva notato che la signora castana era sola in quel momento. Si era avvicinato e le aveva detto a bassa voce “Sono desolato, Signora. Ma per questa sera ho già altri programmi.” e si era allontanato con un sorriso beffardo, lasciando la donna basita.

Charles aveva assistito alla scena e l’alcol che aveva in corpo gli aveva concesso di divertirsi e non arrabbiarsi.

Per tutto il tragitto dal ristorante alla loro camera erano stati discreti. Appena varcata la soglia della loro suite avevano mandato al diavolo la discrezione e si erano letteralmente saltati addosso.

“Ro…room service… deve arrivare il room service” aveva bofonchiato Charles cercando di divincolarsi da Erik. Era schiacciato contro la parete, la camicia slacciata. Erik gli stava leccando il collo e il petto e si strusciava su di lui per fargli capire come si sentiva dopo tutti (3) quei giorni senza aver fatto sesso con lui.

“Finché non arrivano non ho intenzione di fermarmi”

A Charles sembrava che i pantaloni di Erik stessero per scoppiare. Con gesti veloci gli aveva calato i calzoni e ora stava stringendo le sue natiche sode. L’altro aveva continuato a strusciarsi e a baciarlo.

“Fammi vedere ancora quella cosa, Charles” gli aveva sussurrato Erik mentre spogliava il suo amante. “Davvero vuoi scoparmi così?”

“Io… sì… aaahh…Erik!” Era impossibile rispondere in modo sensato se Erik si metteva in ginocchio e iniziava a succhiare, figuriamoci proiettare immagini nella mente di qualcuno.

Charles si agitava eccitato. Teneva le mani sulla testa di Erik ma lasciava che fosse lui a decidere la velocità. Lo faceva impazzire, perché Erik non solo era fenomenale, ma era anche spietato. Appena Charles iniziava a godere troppo si fermava e passava alle cosce e ai testicoli, per poi tornare a prendere in bocca tutta l’erezione e ricominciare a succhiare.

Ancora poco e sarebbe venuto nella bocca di Erik.

Lo aveva fermato e fatto stendere sul pavimento.

“Vuoi…?” aveva chiesto Charles ansimando mentre leccava le cosce e il ventre di Erik, tralasciando volutamente il suo cazzo completamente eretto.

“Voglio che mi lecchi, prima” aveva risposto Erik portando le ginocchia verso il petto.

Charles non aveva avuto bisogno di sentirsi dire altro. Si era buttato con la faccia fra le natiche di Erik e aveva iniziato un rimming profondo mentre con una mano massaggiava la propria erezione.

Dalla bocca di Erik uscivano solo lamenti di piacere. Charles lo leccava così bene che gli sembrava di impazzire.

“Ancora, ancora” aveva chiesto avido quando aveva sentito la lingua che lo penetrava.

Charles era un amante attento, aveva preparato il suo uomo a lungo e lo aveva ridotto a un ammasso di mugolii senza senso. Non vedeva l’ora di averlo sopra di sé e di scoparlo.

“Vieni qui… girati”

Entrambi avevano quasi gridato quando Erik, dando le spalle a Charles, si era seduto sul suo cazzo ed era sceso fino in fondo, in modo che tutta la lunghezza lo penetrasse. Charles guardava estasiato il corpo di Erik che si muoveva su e giù… quella schiena meravigliosa, la vita stretta, le gambe muscolose… Erik lo cavalcava lentamente ed era uno spettacolo fottutamente eccitante per Charles.

Lo aveva stretto per i fianchi e aveva accompagnato il suo incedere, ansimando e gemendo ogni volta che riaffondava dentro il suo amante.

“Fick mich, Schatz!”

“Continua, fammi vedere come lo prendi…”

“Guardami, Schatz”

Erik si era quindi allungato in avanti, le mani a stringere le ginocchia di Charles. Aveva sollevato il bacino e ripreso la sua monta lenta sul cazzo di Charles. In questo modo il professore poteva godere perfettamente dello spettacolo della penetrazione. Vedere il suo pene scivolare lentamente dentro a Erik, circondato da quelle natiche marmoree e bianche.

Erik sorrideva e continuava a scopare, conscio dello spettacolo che stava offrendo. Charles non gli diceva quasi mai certe cose… e sentirlo parlare così lo eccitava ancora di più. Doveva farlo ubriacare più spesso.

Era difficile però per Charles non pensare a quello che non riusciva a vedere se Erik che gli dava le spalle.

“Girati. Voglio vederti mentre vieni”

Erik si era girato velocemente ed era tornato a cavalcare Charles, questa volta più veloce.

“Muoviti, muoviti, non fermarti, ancora!”

“Stai godendo, Schatz? Ti piace scoparmi così?”

“Dio, sì… sei stretto, caldo... ti sento…”

Alla vista del cazzo di Erik che sbatteva su e giù toccando i loro addomi Charles andò completamente fuori di testa. Grosso, teso, invitante. Charles si era morso un labbro ripensando a quando lo aveva preso dentro di sé, e un istante dopo la sua mano si era stretta su di esso e aveva iniziato a masturbarlo.

“Non smettere Charles… aaahh… cazzo… quanto godo!”

Erik era osceno e Charles l’adorava.

“Ti piace, sì? Vieni Erik, vieni per me…”

L’orgasmo era arrivato in fretta e più o meno nello stesso momento. Charles aveva dato una forte spinta verso l’alto col bacino e Erik aveva schizzato sul torace del suo amante per poi crollare su di lui.

“Credo di amarti, Charles”

Charles lo aveva baciato e a aveva sorriso “Tre giorni di astinenza possono fare miracoli, eh?”

“Fottiti! Sono sincero!”

“Sei ubriaco e sfatto dal sesso, è diverso.”

_Credo di amarti anch’io, coglione. Ma non te lo dirò adesso._

“E il room service?”

“Domani mi lamenterò con la reception. Vieni, love, andiamo a dormire”.


	2. Public speaking skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un paio settimane dopo il loro weekend lungo fuori città, Erik e Charles ridono ancora per quello che è successo nel ristorante dell'albergo.  
> Charles fa ancora fatica a essere diretto quando parla di sesso.

“Cazzo!” Ansimò Erik lasciandosi cadere sul letto.

Charles lo seguì a sua volta, sdraiandosi accanto a lui. Si girò verso Erik e gli sorrise.

“Bello, vero?”

“Ho bisogno di una doccia. Vieni?” domandò Erik con un ghigno furbo in volto.

Neanche da dire. Dopo pochi secondi erano sotto la doccia, avvinghiati e smaniosi come se non avessero appena finito una delle scopate più belle della loro vita.

Charles aveva proposto una partita a scacchi in terrazzo. C’erano solo loro due a Westchester, Raven e gli altri avrebbero passato tre giorni fuori città. Era stata una decisione semplice: Charles aveva impiegato poco meno di un minuto a “ _convincerli_ ” che era ora di fare una gita fuori città.

Erano seduti in terrazzo, la scacchiera coi pezzi disposti, ma più che giocare stavano bevendo e ridacchiando.

“Rido ancora quando penso alla faccia di quella povera donna al ristorante. L’ho veramente lasciato di sasso!”

“In realtà dovrei farle un regalo… È grazie alle sue fantasie se sono riuscito a farti provare quella cosa.”

“Cosa! Quella cosa?!?” disse Erik divertito “se non sei ubriaco non ci riesci, vero Schatz? Certi discorsi dovremmo farli al quinto o sesto drink. Mi piaci un sacco quando sei ubriaco e mi dici ogni genere di oscenità”

Charles arrossì ma non poté evitare di sorridere.

“Avanti Chaaarles… dài, dimmelo”

“A volte sei insopportabile… Cavalcare. Ecco l’ho detto!”

“Nein. Sii più preciso…” incalzò l’altro godendo dell’imbarazzo di Charles.

“Cavalcarmi…”

“Cavalcare che coooosa, Schatz?”

“Potrei metterti KO con la telepatia, lo sai, vero?” disse Charles in tono di sfida.

“Vero. Ma non lo farai”

“Ah no?”

“No”

“E per quale motivo, se lecito?”

“Perché se mi metti KO non potrai scoparmi, e sono sicuro che tu abbia ancora voglia di me”

“Sei molto sicuro di te stesso…”

“Con buona ragione…avanti…finisci quello che stavi dicendo” Erik aveva un sorriso a stampato in volto che, Charles ne era sicuro, non avrebbe perso nemmeno se lo avesse preso a schiaffi. Si stava divertendo troppo.

Charles alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.

“Va bene…certo che sei proprio un rompipalle! Ehm… è grazie alla fantasia della donna del ristorante se poi tu… ehm… ti sei seduto sul mio cazzo e mi hai cavalcato…Contento?”

“Decisamente meglio, Schatz, decisamente”

Charles aveva effettivamente bisogno di una certa quantità d’alcol in circolo per lasciarsi andare verbalmente. Il sesso con Erik era sempre stato disinibito, ma lui non era abituato a esprimere a voce i suoi desideri.

Improvvisamente gli tornò in mente la sera di poche settimane prima, quando nella loro suite, Erik sdraiato sul pavimento, aveva portato le ginocchia al petto per offrirsi completamente a Charles e gli aveva semplicemente detto “leccami”.

Un brivido gli percorse il corpo e sentì uno spasmo all’inguine. Erano entrambi in accappatoio, Erik se ne sarebbe accorto di sicuro…

“A cosa pensi, Charles? A giudicare da quello che vedo deve essere un pensiero interessante” Erik aveva la lussuria negli occhi… erano giorni che era così. Charles alla fine aveva mandato via gli altri per un paio di giorni perché ormai erano arrivati al punto di fare sesso ovunque e con il resto della truppa in giro per casa.

“Ripensavo a quella sera in albergo… alla facilità con cui tu chiedi quello che vuoi… piacerebbe anche a me essere così disinibito senza essere ubriaco” Charles era sincero. Era una qualità che invidiava a Erik.

Erik si alzò e prese Charles per mano. Gli baciò il collo.

“Vediamo un po’…” disse con un tono finto pensieroso e con occhi lascivi.

Fece sedere Charles su un piccolo divano in fondo al terrazzo, aprì l’accappatoio e passò le sue dita lungo tutto il corpo del professore. Charles rabbrividì sotto al tocco di quelle dita lunghe e l’erezione si fece più evidente.

Erik era in ginocchio, in mezzo alle gambe di Charles. Iniziò a leccargli l’interno delle cosce, mentre le sue mani continuavano ad accarezzare il suo amante.

Charles lo guardava ansioso… non vedeva l’ora che Erik glielo prendesse in bocca. Emise un piccolo gemito quando la lingua di Erik gli lambì velocemente la punta, ma con suo disappunto non andò oltre.

“Erik…ti prego”

“Faremo tutto quello che vuoi, Schatz. Tutto. Ma devi dirmelo tu, a voce. Niente trucchetti…” Erik si fermò per passare la lingua sui testicoli di Charles.

Charles avrebbe voluto dire di no, ma in realtà quella situazione lo stava eccitando parecchio. Erik sarebbe stato la sua rovina…

“Prendilo in bocca” disse con voce roca

“Che cosa devo prenderti in bocca, Liebling?” Erik era ancora in ginocchio

_Bastardo…_

“Il mio… il mio cazzo… prendilo in bocca”

“Mmmhmm”

Senza smettere di sorridere Erik iniziò a leccare l’erezione di Charles. Sì eccitò con il suo sapore e il suo odore. Non da ultimo nel sentire Charles che muoveva il bacino per spingere in sempre più in fondo il suo pene ormai completamente eretto.

Osservava la testa di Erik alzarsi e abbassarsi, le labbra strette intorno a lui. Affondava con il viso contro al suo pube e non smetteva di guardarlo…

“Erik…” mugolò in preda all’eccitazione

“Tutto quello che vuoi, Schatz, basta che tu lo dica” disse velocemente Erik prima di riprenderlo in bocca.

Charles si morse un labbro… era ancora in imbarazzo…

“Voglio che continui… che continui a succhiarmi… ma voglio sentire le tue dita dentro”

Erik tese un braccio verso Charles e gli fece succhiare l’indice e il medio. Quando furono pronte, premette il primo dito contro l’apertura del professore e lo fece scivolare in lui.

Charles emise un gemito strozzato. Quella stimolazione doppia lo faceva impazzire… iniziò a muoversi seguendo il ritmo di Erik e poco dopo chiese di più.

“Ancora… ancora, Erik…”

“Ancora o di più?” sussurrò l’altro divertito

“Tutti e due… ti preg-oohhh!”

Erik aveva introdotto anche il secondo dito e aveva iniziato a massaggiargli la prostata.

“Così Schatz?”

“Oh… cazzo, Erik! Ancora!”

Charles si stava sciogliendo del tutto, perso nella bocca del suo amante e in balìa del suo tocco… non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo così, ma si sentiva ormai a suo agio e decise di fare durare quel gioco ancora un po’.

“Asp…aspetta… voglio… ti voglio pronto”

Erik si sollevò per andare a leccare e mordere le labbra del suo amante…

“Sono già pronto, Liebling” disse portando la mano di Charles sul suo cazzo completamente eretto.

“Pronto per me… voglio scoparti”

Fece mettere Erik in ginocchio sul divano, le braccia appoggiate sullo schienale, la schiena tesa e il sedere in fuori. Charles si riempì gli occhi con la bellezza di quel corpo. La posizione metteva in risalto la muscolatura della schiena, la vita stretta e le natiche sode e invitanti… Erik era oscenamente bello, ed era suo…

Erik sentì le mani di Charles divaricargli le natiche e poi le carezze umide della sua lingua. Nessuno lo aveva mai leccato bene come Charles. Impazziva per quei movimenti lenti e decisi, per le penetrazioni e poi le leccate ampie che partivano dalla base dello scroto per tornare su e penetrarlo ancora.

“Ti piace così?”

Per tutta risposta Erik spinse ancora più in fuori il bacino.

“Leccami ancora, Schatz…”

Charles affondò nuovamente la lingua dentro Erik, gli strinse il membro e iniziò a masturbarlo.

“Ahhh… sì! Continua…continua…”

Erik era completamente bagnato dalla saliva di Charles, la sentiva colare sui testicoli con un solletico eccitante.

Dopo pochi minuti fu pronto. Charles lo aveva dilatato e ora stava strusciando il suo cazzo fra le natiche del suo uomo.

“Parlami, Charles…” mugolò lascivo Erik e si voltò per guardarlo.

Charles gli sorrise.

“Ti voglio, Erik. Voglio fotterti come abbiamo fatto stamattina…”

Erik inarcò la schiena quando sentì il cazzo di Charles scivolare dentro di lui. Con poche spinte era arrivato in fondo. Afferrò il suo amante per i fianchi e si lanciò in una serie di spinte veloci e poco delicate. A Erik piaceva così e anche a lui, in realtà.

“Ohh Erik… ti sento così tanto… sei così… mi fai impazzire”

Erik gemeva, non riusciva a parlare. Era troppo concentrato sulle sensazioni provocate dalle spinte e dal cazzo di Charles.

“Scopami ancora” fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire fra i gemiti.

Charles continuò a spingere osservando il suo pene che scivolava dentro e fuori il suo amante.

Rallentò lievemente il ritmo per durare di più. Si chinò fino a baciare la schiena di Erik e poi gli disse “Riesci a non toccarti e a non venire ancora per un po’? Ho in mente una cosa…”

“Scopami piano e cercherò di resistere per te, Schatz. Ma devi dirmi quello che vuoi” la voce di Erik era carica di lussuria.

“Bene…” disse Charles affondando lentamente nel suo amante

“mmm… voglio venire dentro di te. Poi voglio che ci scambiamo di posto e… e che tu venga mentre mi scopi”

Erik si morse un labbro. La fantasia di Charles e le sue spinte rendevano difficile il non toccarsi.

“Tutto quello che vuoi, Liebling… scopami ancora adesso… dammelo!”disse assecondando le spinte di Charles.

Charles afferrò di nuovo Erik per i fianchi e continuò a penetrarlo, concentrandosi su quello che vedeva. Senza quasi accorgersene iniziò ad andare più veloce.

“Erik… sto venendo… sto…venendo… vengo, vengo…”

Erik sentì Charles tremare di piacere dentro di lui e dovette fare ricorso al suo autocontrollo per non toccarsi subito e liberarsi dell’urgenza dell’orgasmo.

Si sollevò e baciò Charles prima di trascinarlo in camera e farlo stendere sul letto. Era appena venuto e non avrebbe resistito in un’altra posizione.

Erik usò un po’ di vaselina. Non c’era tempo per fare le cose con calma. Guidò il suo cazzo dentro Charles e iniziò a spingere per entrare completamente.

“Ahhh Erik!”

“Male?”

“Sì…no… mi piace…” Erik iniziò a spingere e gemette rumorosamente. Fino a quel momento non era stata rivolta nessuna attenzione al suo cazzo e la penetrazione lo fece piombare in uno stato di estasi.

“Lo vuoi Charles?”

“Sì!”

“Dillo”

“Voglio il tuo cazzo… voglio il tuo cazzo, Erik”

Erik non riuscì a controllarsi. Non ce la faceva più. Iniziò a spingere forte. Era completamente steso su Charles. Gli mordeva le spalle e il collo e ansimava.

“Fammi venire Charles, fammi venire”

“D-dammi il cazzo…”

Le spinte si fecero ancora più veloci. Nessuno dei due parlava più. Dalle loro bocche uscivano solo gemiti di piacere. Persino Charles, completamente sfatto dall’orgasmo appena avuto, si sentiva ancora eccitato.

Erik non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto. Charles era così stretto e caldo che ogni volta che lo scopava diventava una specie di instancabile toro da monta. Era il suo modo di dire a Charles che lo amava.

“Vieni Erik… vieni per me, Erik”

Erik diede gli ultimi colpi e finalmente venne, crollando su Charles e ridendo fra gli ansimi.

“Stai bene, Schatz?

“Credo che domani farò fatica a camminare…”

“Se è per quello anch’io, ma tanto siamo soli… e domani… vorrei tanto provare la piscina”

“Sei un maniaco, Erik. Devi saperlo”

“Colpa tua…”

Risero entrambi tenendosi per mano.

_Quello che ho con te, non lo avrò mai con nessun altro._

_Lo so. Non è fantastico?_


End file.
